Manufacturers of panels having specular surfaces, particularly panels formed into various curved shapes, are interested in measuring and evaluating the amount of optical distortion in the formed panels that might be perceived by a human observer.
Various types of optical inspection systems are known. The optical characteristics of a panel may be measured by acquiring and analyzing image data corresponding to the image of a pre-defined, contrasting pattern that is reflected from one of the surfaces of the panel.
It is desirous to develop a system and method for quickly acquiring data corresponding to the surface of a panel and analyzing the acquired surface data to assess and report on the optical characteristics of the panel, particularly as the panel is being transported on a conveyor between or after other processing/fabricating operations.